


Vicariously

by DisconnectedCraft



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: At least I personally think it is..., Gen, It's not too sad to be angsty but it's also not really hurt and comfort either, Melancholy, potential OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisconnectedCraft/pseuds/DisconnectedCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meaning of Vicarious [provided by Dictionary.com] - </p><p>adjective<br/>1. (to) perform, exercise, receive, or suffer in place of another<br/>2. taking the place of another person or thing; acting or serving as a substitute.<br/>3. felt or enjoyed through imagined participation in the experience of others</p><p>Let's just say that this feeling doesn't only apply to a certain Southern personification of Italy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicariously

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning the note at the bottom if mostly me just wanting express what I feel in regards to Romano and such. So feel free to ignore that or read it if you wish. 
> 
> But nonetheless I really thank you for taking the time to read this, and I truly hope that you have a wonderful week ahead you.

Sometimes the most beautiful pieces of art are born from the flames of passionate jealousy, smothering anxiety and ghastly inferiority. To create something that one wished they could have, a sanctuary to escape to. A world where one could live vicariously through so they could attain the happiness they so truly wanted. At least, that is how it was for one Lovino Romano Vargas.

It was surprising that the former Chorea sufferer was indulging in one of his, he supposed, hobby that required an artisan’s steady and practised hand, patience, dedication and an observant eye for detail. But it was one of the few things that helped relieved some of the turbulent emotions Romano bottled constantly every day, when dealing with other people. It helped bolster his self-esteem and sense of self-worth, allowed him to indulge in the illusion that he really was better than his little brother, Feliciano Veneziano Vargas . It gave him some semblance of control, even if it was small at best. Simulating what he always wanted and always dreamed of. And longed for.

 

Applying the final layer of gloss onto the lips and the tiny corners of the eyes where the coloured pink tear ducts were, Romano held the plastic head away from him to examine his creation before him. Though masked, if one looked closely, one could see that his usual angry scowl and ever present frown were replaced with a smile. A small but satisfied smile nonetheless. Romano felt accomplished and proud of himself. From all his failed attempts that he ended up erasing, cleaning only to paint or draw only to repeat because the shape came out wrong, his hard work and patience finally paid off. Romano finally finished painting the last batch of characters of his soon-to-be completed scene.

Settling the stern-looking face down (next to other parts of the body) to allow the the layer of gloss to dry, Romano began the next step which was to prepare for assembly, grabbing icy blue pupil-less eyes, strings, hair and clothes for assembly. Thankfully this was the last of his hefty purchases until he was hit with another bout of inspiration to recreate or create another location or person.

To those who knew Romano intimately, which was few and very far between, Romano held a secret passion for the a different type of creative art, something entirely different from his brother’s painterly art. 

Specifically the art of miniature making and photography.

While Romano admitted (much to his disdain of his pride) that he wasn't as talented as Feliciano when it came to painting and drawing landscapes and people, Romano had a talent in bringing inanimate objects to life and replicating real life into a smaller scale.

Romano is a proud owner of articulate ball-jointed dolls and entire sets of replicated scenes both inspired from his reality and his imagination. Lined up against one side of the his studio, were five sets of boxed dioramas, depicting meticulously hand-crafted scenes of from the romantic dinner of a gay couple imitating the spaghetti scene from Lady and the Tramp, the more dramatic Noir-style scene of two Mafia members standing over their dead target against the dark seedy landscape of the city alleyway, and to the more tender scene filled with joy and warm as two boys sat by the kitchen table with their loving grandfather holding a plate of pancakes for them.

It’s just too bad that he can’t have this in real life, the cynical voice in his head, name Pessimism, reminded. Romano scoffed, but nonetheless, grew more wistful as he stared at the familial scene much longer than he had intended. Thinking about what could have been if things had been different. Scenes of bright green fields, awe inspiring halls that hung the classic works of artists past, the sounds of childish happy laughter, warm deep chuckles and spoken affirmations of familial affection.

But nonetheless… Romano thought to himself, as he tore himself from the diorama to turn off the lights to his studio. Romano was and had always been second best. Taken for granted. Shoved aside. He deserved at least this much, even if it was fake. Even if it was all in his head. At the very least, he had solace in his imaginary dream world where things went right for him for once, where he felt loved, accepted and most of all, equal.

As pathetic as it may be, Romano didn't mind living out his fantasies through his dolls. Acting out scenes that he wished had happened.

Living through his meticulously crafted avatars.

Ardently… and vicariously.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit I do project a bit too much of myself on Romano, or at least how I see him and the potential idea of him. I would have loved to write out scenarios where people Romano doesn't want to admit weakness to to discover this hobby of his and maybe have something happen. Whether it be familial or romantic I don't really mind (although no incest please...)
> 
> It's just that I find it rather difficult to write a good and somewhat in-character (as much as I can manage anyway) for some of my... I guess rare and a little bit out there pairings for the surly South Italian. While I do love the obvious romantic pairings such as Spain/South Italy, Prussia/South Italy, and I guess maybe Canada/South Italy, I would love for there to be more Germany/South Italy, Vietnam/South Italy, Netherlands/South Italy, Greece/South Italy and Austria/South Italy! Or just anyone with South Italy! I'm open to some ideas of potential pairings for him.
> 
> Although I would absolutely love to explore the more familial side of South Italy pairings, with his brother North Italy, Greece (since I have read and been inspired by some fanfiction of these two), Spain, Belgium, Netherlands, Ancient Rome, and of course Australia and Hungary! Cause those are rare too (except for the more obvious ones of course, hehe.)
> 
> But yeah many heartfelt thank yous for those who read this rambly and self indulgent end note of mine. Like Romano in this story, I sorta live vicariously through Romano since I can kinda relate to the idea of his character. And being a sucker for punishment, I love imagining what Romano's relationships with these people would be like especially his more contentious ones like Austria, Ancient Rome and Germany.
> 
> Anyway thank you again, and like above I wish everyone a wonderful week ahead of them!


End file.
